L'Offre de la Rose
by Yu-B
Summary: France est inconsolable, on a tué sa merveilleuse guerrière. Il réclame vengeance. Quelle délicate attention à eu Angleterre en venant se livrer de lui-même.


**Bonjour/soir à tous! Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit alors que je bossais sur le chapitre cinq de l'Incroyable Histoire du Bad Touch Trio. Elle relate, de mon petit point de vue, la déclaration difficile entre England et France, tout le monde sait à quel point ils se voilent la face ces deux-là. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra (oui, tout le monde à son idée sur cette fameuse déclaration) et vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son créateur. Mais si! Le génie là...**

* * *

**L'OFFRE DE LA ROSE**

**30 mai 1431 ap. JC**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sur la ville. Une nuit sans lune, ni étoile. Comme si le ciel nocturne pleurait à sa manière la sacrifiée. Pas un bruit dehors, ni à l'intérieur du campement. On respectait un silence de deuil. Le pays entier était en deuil. Jeanne d'Arc avait été brûlée sur la place, aujourd'hui même. L'odeur de la chair brûlée embaumait encore l'air, malgré les kilomètres qui séparaient le camp français de la ville où le drame avait eu lieu, tous pouvaient respirer cette odeur immonde.

Francis s'était retiré dans sa tente privée. Il était allongé sur son lit de fortune, depuis maintenant deux heures, le regard vide fixé sur un néant intérieur. Tout lui semblait terne, noir, mort. Il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer la disparition de sa sainte. Plus assez de force pour maudire l'Angleterre, plus l'envie de vivre. Sa pauvre Jeanne avait tout sacrifié pour lui, et lui qu'avait-il fait? Rien, si ce n'est rester inerte lors de sa mise à mort. Il était venu, secrètement, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. On devait sauver Jeanne à la sortie de sa cellule, on devait la déguiser en homme et la ramener à Paris, on devait… mais rien n'avait été fait. Les ordres du roi étaient formels: ne rien faire. Ne rien dire, ne plus penser, laisser couler, comme le fleuve qui avait emporté ses restes. On laisse couler, lui se laisser sombrer dans sa peine. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, si ce n'est rester là, comme mort sur sa couche? Oh qu'il aimerait mourir, pouvoir remonter le temps et sauver Jeanne. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Combien de chers patriotes avaient-ils du perdre avec les siècles? Clovis, Roland, Louis IX et maintenant Jeanne. Lui pardonnera-t-on un jour de ne servir qu'à faire mourir ceux qui lui sont si chers. Pauvres humains, obligés de le voir rester immortellement jeune, tandis qu'eux perdaient chaque seconde de leur vie, du matin jusqu'au soir…

Un bruissement de cape lui fit relever la tête. On s'approchait de sa tente… et à pas de loups. Qui donc osait le déranger? Qui donc osait déranger le campement? Tout le monde dormait, il le savait, alors qui?

- France…

Cette voix! Se redressant vivement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa tente et releva brusquement le tissu. Angleterre était là, couvert des pieds à la tête d'une cape couleur nuit, il se confondrait presque avec la nature si quelques mèches blondes ne dépassaient pas de sa capuche.

Francis retrouva vite l'usage de la parole: « Que viens-tu faire là, Angleterre? Tu es venu me narguer? Admirer ton œuvre! Démon! Quitte mon campement avant que je n'appelle ma garde! ». Il murmurait, mais Arthur Kirkland pouvait parfaitement entendre la haine du français dans ses intonations. Sans sourciller, l'anglais entra: « Je voulais te parler. », il regarda le désordre qui régnait dans la tente et finit par se retourner, lui faisant face. Le plus vieux, sachant parfaitement que son cadet ne partira pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire, referma et s'assit sur sa couche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, je te préviens.

Arthur paru gêné, et détourna les yeux: « Je voulais… je… pardon. ». Francis ouvrit de grands yeux: « Que… quoi? ». Furieux il se leva et frappa son ancien protégé au visage: « Tu te moque de moi! Tu la tue, et après tu oses me demander pardon! Et en plein milieu de la nuit, évidemment! Ce serait trop d'honneur de me demander pardon sous le soleil! Devant tes hommes! ».

Angleterre ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête d'un air pitoyable.

- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses! Tu l'a tué, ça ne t'as pas suffit! Je ne veux plus rien de toi! Tu as voulu la guerre, tu l'as! - il attrapa le jeune adolescent par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien, plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux verts - Tu payeras pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, Angleterre. Tu souffriras tellement que tu en viendras à me supplier de t'achever. Tu préféreras mourir un millions de fois, plutôt que de subir ce qui t'attends. Rappelles-toi bien: je me vengerais, Angleterre, et ce jour-là, tu te maudiras d'être né.

- Tu m'é…étrangles…Francis…lâche…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon nom! Je suis France, juste France, et rien que France. Je suis le pays qui te feras mordre la poussière! Le pays vengeur qui t'égorgera devant ton roi et qui jettera tes boyaux dans la mer!

Un autre coup de poing, cette fois dans l'estomac, fit tomber Angleterre au sol. Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, du moins pas normalement. Il se contentait de fuir le regard de son aîné. Ça énervait son aîné, justement, qui le rua de coups, rendu fou de rage par un tel silence.

- Mais réagis! Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense maudite Angleterre! Tu n'as rien dire pour la mort de Jeanne! Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

Arthur essayait de retenir ses gémissements de douleur face à la ruée du coups, protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. Son corps se mit à trembler plus fort quand les coups d'épées commencèrent à s'abattre sur son dos, déchirant sa cape. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, Francis reprit ses esprits et jeta d'un geste hargneux son arme. Passer ses nerfs sur l'autre pays ne servait à rien. Il préférait dormir et essayer d'oublier cette tragédie.

- … je suis désolé, France…

- Ferme-la! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Quitte mon campement, sur le champ, Angleterre! Te voir me rend malade!

L'adolescent, couvert de bleus, releva la tête. Si Francis avait regardé, il aurait vu l'air terrifié du plus jeune.

- …non… ne dis pas ça! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit!

Un rire grinçant lui répondit: « Pas le droit, mais je n'ai pas à te demander l'autorisation de quoi que ce soit. Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé un quelconque accord sur mes droits te concernant. ». Il lança un regard chargé de haine à l'anglais qui se redressait maladroitement sur ses jambes, tremblant toujours. La capuche avait glissé sur ses épaules, découvrant la chevelure infernale du blond. Les mèches avaient toujours l'air emmêlées, même si ça ne devait certainement pas être le cas. Le visage avait perdu tout trait enfantin, mais à ce moment-là, France ne pu refouler ses pensées en se disant qu'il avait l'impression de revoir la petite Angleterre quand il faisait une telle tête. Ne manquait que les larmes.

- Quoi encore? Tu as autre chose à me dire?

- Je…

- Casse-toi.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu!

- Que…

- La mort de ta Jeanne! Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'y suis pour rien! Je ne suis pas le maître, France! J'agis selon les bons vouloirs de mon roi et de mon peuple! C'est eux qui désiraient la voir sur le bûcher, pas moi!

- Mais bien sûr, c'est toi qui vient t'excuser de son meurtre, oui Angleterre, moi j'appelle ça un meurtre. Quelle dévotion pour ton peuple! Assassin!

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver! J'ai essayé, mais personne n'a voulu entendre raison! Ils l'a traitait tous de sorcière, de folle, de démon! Tu connais mon don de voyance, tu sais que je peux voir les fées et que je pratique la magie. Je sais reconnaître une sorcière ou un démon quand j'en vois un, et Jeanne n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie, je ne lui aurais jamais fais de mal, je t'en prie, écoute…

- Assassin! Jeanne d'Arc était une sainte! Assassin!

Angleterre ne su plus quoi dire, les larmes qu'il tentait en vain de retenir depuis le début de cette conversation, se mirent à couler. C'était tellement difficile!

- … ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas ça… j'ai tout essayé, je te le jure…

- Ta parole n'a pas de valeur.

Il serra les poings, tremblant encore plus: « … et mes gestes? ».

France tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Tes gestes?

- Parfaitement. Si je te donne quelque chose de valeur… tu voudras bien me croire?

- Ha! Toi, avoir quelque chose de valeur, je demande à voir!

L'adolescent inspira, avant de se rapprocher de Francis, toujours assis et qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, attendant la suite sans broncher.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas sacrifier un des trésors de ton roi pour qu'on oublie toute cette histoire, c'est tellement aimable de ta part, je parie que…

Le bruit de la cape qui rencontra le sol, le fit taire. Il resta interdit, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile d'anglais comptait faire?

- Angleterre… tu…

- Je suis vierge. Tu es suffisamment fouine pour le savoir, France. Je t'offre mon corps, c'est tout ce que j'ai en ma possession qui pourrait te convenir. - il détournait son regard des yeux bleus du français, essayant de ne pas trop trembler, ni d'avoir les joues trop rouges.

Les mains de France se posèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant sensuellement à travers le tissu léger de son pantalon, un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du blond: « Tu crois que, parce que tu vas ouvrir les cuisses une nuit, je vais te pardonner aussi facilement? C'est mal me connaître, Angleterre. Mais bon, ça me convient. Je vais te violer, marquer ton corps à jamais, et demain je te ferais la guerre. », il ricana en voyant l'air effrayé du plus jeune et le fit assoir de force sur ses genoux, commençant déjà à lui enlever sa chemise, ne faisant aucunement attention aux tremblements du jeune corps.

- France… je… s'il te plait, ne me fais pas mal…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Angleterre, à ce que je te fasses gentiment l'amour comme si je t'aimais?

- … je…nnnmm.

- Cesse donc de pleurer, tu n'es plus un enfant.

Il se pencha sur le coup gracile et le mordit sauvagement, ce qui fit gémir son prisonnier, le goût de son sang sur sa langue le réjouissait au-delà du possible. Jeanne serait vengée.

Il poussa brusquement Angleterre sur sa couche et lui retira aussitôt ses derniers vêtements. Il jeta un rapide regard au corps nu, et baissa son propre pantalon, avant de pénétrer d'un coup le jeune homme. Les yeux verts disparurent sous les paupières, les larmes devinrent plus abondantes, Arthur poussait des cris à briser le cœur d'un humain. On le déchirait de l'intérieur, on lui brisait le corps, on lui écrasait le cœur à coup de botte en acier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait!

- hhh…non… non! Francis! _Stop! Please! _Arrê…aaah! Arrête! Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal…_please_! Francis!

- Ça, Angleterre, il fallait y penser avant.

Les coups de boutoir étaient trop violents, trop brutaux et trop douloureux, il tenta de repousser l'homme qui le faisait tellement souffrir mais reçut un coup en échange.

- Tiens toi tranquille et je serais rapide… mais si tu le désires, je peux faire durer ton calvaire toute la nuit.

- _No…no_….hhhnnng!_…please…_

France n'écoutait plus rien, il se retira et retourna l'anglais sur le ventre, avant de le pénétrer sauvagement. Il refusait de l'entendre, de le voir. Il devait se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un corps comme un autre, et pas celui de son ancien protégé qu'il était en train de tenir entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ses hanches qu'il griffait jusqu'au sang, ce n'était pas son épaule qu'il mordait à pleines dents, et ce n'était pas son intimité qu'il maltraitait de la sorte. Tout comme ce n'était pas les pleurs d'Arthur qui résonnaient dans sa tente. Il l'aimait, oh oui qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait aimé dès les premiers instants, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. Angleterre était l'ennemi de son peuple, de son roi, de sa Jeanne, son ennemi. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le détruire, de n'importe quelle façon possible.

* * *

Arthur avait fermé son esprit à toute douleur, quelle soit physique ou morale. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni du temps, ni de l'espace, et certainement pas de sa torture. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait, mais ce choix avait été tellement difficile à prendre… et à accomplir. Et maintenant il était là, étendu sur la couche de France, à attendre que celui-ci lui dise de partir. Le blond était en train de passer de l'eau sur le visage. À part les sons que faisaient ses mains dans l'eau, tout était silencieux. Arthur n'était même pas certain de respirer.

Francis se retourna, quelques mèches ayant trempées dans la cuve, étaient humides, l'air trop calme pour l'être réellement. Il s'avança et poussa Angleterre hors de la couche, lui faisant méchamment rencontrer le sol.

- Tu peux retrouver tes hommes. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Ah ça y est… il avait retrouvé l'ouïe. Et c'était pour entendre la voix glaciale du français.

Angleterre se rhabilla en silence, ses mains tremblaient toujours, il ignora les traces entre ses cuisses et remit son pantalon en vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était prêt pour partir. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

- Une dernière chose, Angleterre.

Il se retourna, son regard émeraude se fixa sur le bureau au fonde de la tente, refusant de regarder France ou la couche.

- Regarde-moi.

Non, il allait encore pleurer si il le regardait…

- Regarde-moi! - l'aîné l'attrapa par le menton et le força à relever la tête, ignorant volontairement la culpabilité qui l'assaillait quand il vit le visage de son rival - Pourquoi? Tu aurais très bien pu m'offrir un trésor. Alors pourquoi?

Encore ce rictus.

- … je…

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu pourrais très bien m'accuser de t'avoir kidnappé, ce serait une bonne excuse pour m'attaquer en traitre, n'est-ce pas Angleterre. Quelle bonne idée tu as eu là. Et si je recommençais? Histoire que tu ais des preuves plus solides.

- Que… non! Non! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça!

Trop tard, il était de nouveau allongé sur la couche, France sur lui, s'attaquant déjà à sa chemise.

- Non….non…

- Tu n'es pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit.

- Francis…non…

- Silence.

Il essaya de le tenir loin de lui, mais France avait bien plus de force.

- Reste tranquille!

- Non! Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais!

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

- Non! Tu me fais mal! France…gnn!

Il le tenait fermement par les cheveux, l'empêchant de remuer. Il était coincé, fait comme un rat.

-… d'accord.

- D'accord? À la bonne heure.

- Mais je veux quelque chose.

- Je t'ai déjà dis…

- Embrasse-moi.

- Pardon?

- Embrasse-moi - le regard d'Angleterre était brillant - embrasse-moi comme si tu m'aimais. Comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux, plus que ton peuple, ton roi ou ta Jeanne.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Je t'ai donné mon corps, France, tout ce que je te demande, c'est un baiser.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de faire ce que tu me demandes.

- …

- Tu n'en as aucune, j'en étais sûr.

- … je t'aime.

France ne su que répondre à une telle déclaration. Il eu d'abord envie d'en rire, puis de lancer une pique assassine mais les larmes de son ennemi l'en empêchèrent. Bon dieu! Il était sincère!

- Tu quoi…?

- Je t'aime, _fuck_! Je t'aime depuis toujours! Bordel! Je te demande juste un baiser, Francis, juste un. Tu l'oublieras aussitôt que le soleil se sera levé. Juste un. Par pitié! C'est l'unique chose que je te demanderai de toute ma vie! _Please_, Francis, _one kiss. Just one. I love you… oh, please… I love you_…gnnn.

Il se recroquevilla, essayant de cacher son visage baigné de larmes avec ses mains. Il avait honte, tellement honte d'avouer ses sentiments dans un tel moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait, que le beau France allait lui tomber dans les bras comme dans un conte de fée? Il lui avait fait tellement de mal durant toute cette guerre, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais merde, ce que ça le torturait.

* * *

Il l'avait déjà touché, plusieurs fois, des caresses sans conséquences qui le rendait nerveux, et dépendant. Mais il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il le savait, mais n'avait-il pas le droit de rêver, juste un peu, à ce que seraient ses jours dans les bras de son ancien ami? Il le désirait tellement, qu'il soit à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il était prêt à lui faire la guerre pour ça, mais même en lui donnant sa virginité, Francis ne répondrait jamais à son amour. Il n'y en avait que pour Espagne, et puis pour cette Jeanne. D'abord, il avait été terriblement jaloux de Jeanne, étant persuadé qu'elle était la nouvelle amante de Francis, et puis, il avait apprit à la respecter (malgré ses sarcasmes), c'était une sainte, une vraie. Et elle se battait pour son rêve, comme lui. Elle avait aimé France, mais pas de la façon dont il le pensait. Elle était dévouée à son pays, tout comme lui était dévoué à son peuple. L'annonce de sa mort ne l'avait pas rendu heureux, pas du tout. Il n'avait fait que penser à la peine qu'aurait Francis et avait tout fait pour la sauver des flammes. Il avait écrit au roi, aux juges, aux Italies pour que quelqu'un arrête cette folie, mais personne ne l'avait écouté, et ceux qui avaient pris la peine de lire ses missives lui avaient répondu par la négative. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul face à cette masse grondante qui voulait la voir morte. Il était même allée la voir pour s'excuser au nom de son peuple, dans sa cellule. Elle, elle rayonnait. L'avait accueillit avec joie, et lui avait sourit tout le long de sa visite. Aucune rancœur, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre. Il était partit de la cellule, en larmes. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi les humains cherchaient à faire tomber un autre humain par tous les moyens possibles.

* * *

- Angleterre, non… Arthur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, très doucement. Il avait mal à la tête, et dans tout son corps. Levant la tête, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la couche de Francis, sous les draps. Et habillé. Le blond était assis par terre, un bras près de sa tête, le regardant calmement: « Tu te sens comment? ».

- … bien.

- Et officieusement?

- Mal.

- Mal comment?

-… _I love you… sorry…sorry…_

Une main vint lui caresser doucement la joue, il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact fugace.

- Ne pleure plus, c'est fini.

Il le savait ça. Tout était fini. Comment pouvait-il encore le regarder dans les yeux après cette nuit?

- …

- Oui?

- … pourquoi je suis dans ton lit?

- Tu t'es évanoui après ta… déclaration. Tu avais une vraie fièvre de cheval et tu délirais, j'ai préféré te garder près de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve mort dans un coin de ma campagne.

- _J'aurais préféré. _… ah.

- Ta fièvre a baissé, mais je préfère que tu restes allongé. Tu ne dois même pas tenir debout.

- Non… je dois rentrer.

- Tu peux disparaître une journée, ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans toi.

- Mais…

- Reste allongé, Arthur. C'est un ordre de Grand frère France, compris?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles d'Angleterre, il fit oui de la tête et se rendormit. Ça lui suffisait, si Francis s'inquiétait encore de sa santé, ça lui suffisait pour être heureux.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois durant la journée, quand ce n'était pas Francis qui le réveillait pour vérifier qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, il ouvrait brusquement les yeux après avoir fait des cauchemars. Francis n'était jamais loin, soit à son bureau, soit assis à côté de la couche. Il voulut plusieurs fois lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il le soignait quand il était enfant, mais n'osa pas. Le français n'avait même pas répondu négativement à sa déclaration, il n'accepterait même pas de le toucher plus que nécessaire maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire…

- … qu'il ne m'embrassera jamais.

- Pardon?

Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne rêvait pas? Mince! Quelle tuile!

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Arthur?

Francis quitta son bureau et s'accroupit près du malade, le regardant d'un air soucieux.

- Non, je… rien, oublie.

- Tu es encore à penser à cette histoire de baiser?

- Laisse-moi déprimer en paix, _stupid frog._

- Tu guéris vite, dis donc.

- Grmm!

Francis ria, ce qui troubla l'anglais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Et si il osait… au pire il aurait un coup de poing en plein visage, il avait connu pire… se rapprochant doucement du plus vieux, il se redressa sur ses coudes et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés, refusant de voir l'air choqué de l'autre. Le baiser fut trop rapide à son goût, il se cacha aussitôt sous les draps. Merde! Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, maintenant il avait envie de recommencer, ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Il le désirait tellement…

- Tu pleures encore.

- … laisse-moi… _please_, laisse-moi. Oublie-moi, jette-moi dans un fossé, je m'en fous, mais laisse-moi pleurer si j'en ai envie.

- Moi je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Arthur.

Des mains qu'il reconnut le fit sortir de sous les draps, et sans qu'il comprenne, il se retrouva sur les genoux de France. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint, il trembla aussitôt.

- …Non! _Please! _Pas encore… je… je te promets que je ne tenterais plus rien… mais… s'il te plaît, plus jamais ça…

- Calme-toi, je ne te ferais rien.

Francis sécha ses larmes et le serra contre lui, dans une douce étreinte.

- Tu me fais espérer inutilement…

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es trop gentil… j'ai tué ta Jeanne d'Arc, t'as déjà oublié?

- C'était pas ça qui était convenu?

- …

- Blague sinistre mise à part, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. J'ai passé ma haine sur toi hier soir, c'était une erreur. Je sais que tu ne décides pas tout, Arthur, aucun de nous ne décide quoi que ce soit. On peut juste observer et participer à notre manière, mais on ne décide rien. Et puis… je sais tout ce que tu as fais pour elle… tu m'as tout révélé dans ton délire… tu devais sans doute rêvé de votre rencontre. Je… c'est moi qui suis désolé Arthur, je n'aurais jamais du te traiter de la sorte, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était à lui de pardonner? Mais c'était lui le grand méchant de l'Histoire, alors pourquoi?

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'embrasser…

- Je ne suis pas contre.

- _What? _Hey! Tu… tu m'as dis que tu ne me ferais rien! Non!

La main qui défaisait les nœuds de sa chemise s'arrêta net. Francis l'embrassa sur le front: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te toucheras plus jamais de la même façon qu'hier soir. Je te le jure. ».

- Je peux savoir ce que t'apprête à faire dans ce cas?

- Je m'apprête à te faire l'amour. - il sourit devant le vif rougissement du plus jeune et se pencha vers son oreille qu'il mordilla - Je t'aime… et depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- _Wh_… comment peux-tu le savoir idiot!

- Simple, je suis plus vieux que toi, alors j'analyse mes sentiments plus vite.

- Menteur! J'ai eu un coup de foudre avant toi!

- Je rêve où on se dispute pour savoir lequel est tombé amoureux le premier?

Arthur lui fit les gros yeux, avant de détourner la tête: « Je rêve, c'est ça? ». Francis se redressa un peu, lançant un regard étonné à l'anglais.

- Un rêve? Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- C'est trop simple, trop rapide. Tu ne peux pas oublier ta haine envers moi aussi facilement.

- C'est exact. Je te hais, Angleterre. Chut. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, écoute-moi juste. France hait Angleterre, tout comme l'anglais hait le français. Mais ce n'est pas France que tu as en face de toi, Arthur. C'est Francis Bonnefoy, celui qui est venu te chercher dans ta forêt, celui qui a promit de veiller sur toi pour toujours. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre nos deux pays hier soir, mais pour l'heure il ne faut pas s'en soucier. On y repensera plus tard, quand l'heure sera venue de nous battre encore l'un contre l'autre. Pour l'instant, Francis veut simplement faire l'amour avec Arthur, et rien d'autre. Je t'aime, pourquoi t'encombrer de pensées négatives? Profite juste du temps qui nous est imparti.

Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et eut l'impression de revoir le pays qui jouait avec lui dans cette forêt qui était si chère à son cœur. Ce drôle d'enfant aux allures d'ange et à la tunique aussi bleue que son regard. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvais rêves et s'accrocha à Francis comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _I love you. _

- Moi aussi.

- Je peux l'avoir mon baiser, maintenant?

- Autant de baisers que le souhaitera sa majesté Arthur.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé leur danse sensuelle. Arthur avait les yeux hermétiquement fermés, savourant chaque sensation, chaque caresse, chaque baiser que lui procurait Francis. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit précédente, c'était chaud, doux, voluptueux au possible, et tendre. Il gémit un peu plus fort lorsque le pénis de son amant rencontra sa prostate. C'était lent, mais tellement bon.

- mmm…Francis…_ yes…yeees…more…oh! More!_

- nn, mon Arthur…

Il accéléra la cadence, d'abord légèrement, puis, voyant que le plus jeune ne tiendrait plus longtemps, plus rapidement. Jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même.

- ..mm…aaah!…_yes! Yes! Ooohh, yes!_

Un baiser, puis encore un autre, et ses mouvements de hanches qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, c'était délicieux, amoureux, juste parfait.

Le paroxysme n'était qu'un mot face au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient dans leur étreinte charnelle.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, personne ne savait qui allait gagner, mais depuis la mort de la Sainte les français avaient la rage de vaincre. Ils avaient déjà perdu du terrain, et l'armée française était de plus en plus difficile à battre. Angleterre grognait, haut perché sur son cheval. Il refusait de perdre face à France! Mais il fallait battre en retraite, pour l'instant. Sa garde l'incitait à partir au plus vite. Il lança un dernier regard au champ de bataille et partit au galop rejoindre ses troupes meurtries par l'armée française. Ce n'était pas terminé! Un jour la France lui appartiendrait! Il n'allait pas se laisser chasser de _ses_ terres aussi facilement!

Un messager français, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il portait une fleur de lys en or cousu sur sa cape, signe qu'il était l'envoyé de la nation française et qu'il était donc protégé de toute attaque, que se soit verbale ou physique.

- Sire Angleterre, mon seigneur m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir cette lettre.

Il grogna et arracha le parchemin qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

« _Angleterre, _

_Comme le disait si bien ma chère Jeanne d'Arc, nous te bouterons hors de chez moi. J'espère que tes bateaux sont prêts à accueillir toute ton armée, car tu devras rentrer sur ton île misérable plus vite que prévu. Sois sans crainte, nous enverrons les flèches enflammées qu'une fois que vous serez suffisamment loin, je tiens à ce que tu te noies dans les meilleures conditions._

_Avec plaisir et haine, _

_France. _»

Alors qu'il allait déchirer la missive, il réalisa qu'il y a avait d'autres lignes, écrites en celtique, en bas du parchemin.

« _Cher Arthur, _

_Antonio te fais dire qu'il a hâte que tu te casses, je crois qu'il en a marre de ne plus pouvoir me rendre visite aussi librement qu'avant. J'avoue que je suis également de son avis. Tu t'entends mal avec tes frères, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour embêter les autres familles d'Europe, égoïste. _

_Avec amour et tendresse, _

_Francis. _»

- Dois-je lui donner votre réponse en échange?

- Hum… _yes_. Mais pas la peine de l'écrire, retiens juste: « _À moi et rien d'autre_. », dis-lui bien que c'est à comprendre dans tous les termes de sa stupide langue de _frog_.

- Euh… bien… sur ce.

Le messager se retira aussi sec, laissant un Angleterre furieux, et un Arthur rêveur.


End file.
